I am the Doctor - Uta no prince samaDoctor who Crossover
by Annaluna9901
Summary: Nanami is watching everyone perform on stage, and despite wanting to be happy. she has this tingling feeling. almost like a whisper that makes her feel like something bad is going to happen. oh well, she can just rub her weird old pocket watch to calm her down.


Doctor Who crossover

Its just after their most recent concert, everyone was performing in their biggest stadium yet and having it broadcasted live all over the world. Starrish, quartet night and even heavens were there. Nanami was once again ecstatic seeing her new songs for each of them being sung onstage, however she couldn't help but get this nagging feeling. This tingle at the back of her mind that she could almost remember, it was telling her that something bad was going to happen. However, she brushed it off looking at her admittedly strangely designed pocket watch to check that the concert was over successfully. As everyone went on stage to thank their fans for coming and wave them off. The screens went fuzzy and lights appeared to flicker as the tingle grew stronger and stronger in Nanamis mind and a strange creature appeared on screen looking like a baked potato in a metal suit. Why could she almost recognise it?

Everyone immediately begins to panic and murmur as to what is happened and the performers on stage look to the screens with wide confused eyes "wha, what the heck is that?" Asked a slightly spooked otoya "calm down will you Otoya, they must just be releasing a trailer for a new sci fi movie or something." Stated the cool as ever ai. "Citizens of the earth by the classification of humans, we the Sontaran race are informing you of your impending death within the next 24 hours. We will wipe this planet clean of your filth and rebuild it as a new breeding planet, to create more clones for our glorious Sontaran army! Rejoice in knowing that your extermination will benefit the mighty Sontaran empire! Sonta-HAH!" He ended the broadcast doing some strange salute and all went black. Only a moment of pure silence ensued until total chaos took the entire stadium and everyone was screaming trying to run out. "Everyone! Please try to stay calm and leave safely! Don't run!" Asked the cool Tokiya, however, not everyone on stage was as cool "wait, that was real wasn't it!? Oh my god! We're all going to die!" Screamed a terrified nagi clutching at his skull "everyone come on lets get back stage!" Screamed reiji and everyone followed suit.

As they all got back stage nanami ran to them in fear, "everyone are you okay!?" They all confirmed with a yes or a nod. "we need to get out of here! Some of those things.. they just zapped into the building and started shooting people!" Everyone was shocked at this and they could hear screams and lasers from one of the corridors. Terrified syo grabbed nanamis hand and pulled her down a corridor that sounded safe and everyone else followed. They were about to reach a fire escape when it exploded and those creatures started shooting randomly. They all managed to go round a corner in time however ai was one of the last people to go round along with nanami who was separated from syos hand during the panic of them busting down the door. As nanami noticed them aim at ai she became petrified screaming "AI LOOK OUT!" She managed to push him down the corridor just in time however in doing so was struck in the chest by the laser herself, falling to the floor. Ai was the first to look at her with wide eyes and scream her name "NANAMI!" As he tried to turn her so he could see her face. The creatures seemingly went down a different route being distracted by more people down there. Everyone turned around then in horror to see nanami had been fatally shot. Ranmaru helped ai pick her up and carried her bridle style shaking running to a different exit as everyone else tried to see nanami most with shaking eyes or full blown crying. "NANAMI! PLEASE ANSWER! oh god no! Don't be dead please!" Screamed Otoya, he couldn't bear to lose anyone else like his family, especially not nanami.

They managed to make it out of a fire exit seeing the space ship fly off seemingly done for now. As they exited tomochika ran up to them and screamed seeing nanami covered in blood and seemingly dead. The rest of the teachers and even shining stared in horror for only a moment until ringo in an unusually deep and serious voice shouted "all of you in the van! Hurry! Does anyone know any emergency medical treatment!?" They all hurried in to his command. Shaking, eiji replied with a quiet "I know some" everyone made room so he could reach ranmaru who was gripping nanami tightly and quivering seeing how much blood she had lost. Eiji was even more wide eyed seeing her wound and the fact that she wasn't breathing or responding. He first ripped off his jacket costume and placed it on her wound with pressure. Only then had he been able to check her pulse constantly asking her "Nanami? Can you hear us? Can you lift your eyes open?" Nothing. Natsuki was staring at her wide eyed and crying visibly not able to move. Syo grasped the side of him in support of his friend but also himself. Camus was whispering to ai making sure he didn't blame himself as ai looked terrified. The most emotion he has ever shown on his face as he looks at nanamis motionless body. As they sped down to the mansion since the president had a fully working medical centre and laboratory placed in there (mainly for ais circuits, but it also had equipment to help living people like a hospital in case any of his employees were hurt) it only took them 5 minutes to arrive as everyone got out and made room for ranmaru and eiji. They turned to the terrifying noise of ranmarus gasping and eiji quietly sobbing. They saw his fingers by her neck and both of them were fully crying now. Everyone knew what it meant. Rens legs refused to work then as he fell to his knees. Nagi and then syo were the first to start scream sobbing. Everyone else followed with crying and looking down or having there hands cover there eyes or mouth.

Ranmaru with the help of eiji since his legs were weak lifted her out of the van and collapsed with her on his lap. Her arm outstretched with her pocket watch in her hand. Nobody noticed the watch open by itself until reiji caught a glimpse of a golden aura thing whisking out of it. He instantly locked onto it shaking cecil who had broken down next to him alerting him to it. "Everyone! Look!" He shouted once he realised it too. And so everyone watched as the golden fog floated over to nanami and went inside her mouth. Yamato with tear streaks tries rushing to it "DONT GO NEAR HER!" He screamed but Shion held him back with the same wide teary eyes " wait.. look what its doing". By this point all of the golden stuff went into her body and she began to glow herself mainly the tips of her fingers, her head and her wound. As she became enveloped in gold she suddenly convulsed on ranmaru as the light grew stronger for a moment before fading with a strange sighing sound. Everyone shocked and staring at her body noticing her wound had been healed hoped for a miracle. And as the seconds passed like hours she finally let out a breath that made everyone go stiff. Ranmaru stared at her in his arms as she slowly opened her eyes and weakly said "ranmaru.. senpai" upon hearing her voice everyone broken down happily this time ranmaru squeezing her in his arms as everyone crowded trying to hug her too van even tried to kiss her forehead. Ringo once again stepped in all mature shouting at the guys to give her some space as he picked her up from ranmaru and carried her into the mansion still silently crying and holding her tightly while shaking "thank goodness." He whispered to her. Nanami simply smiled, because now. She finally remembers. And she knows she can save her friends.

As they arrive in the main room nanami is feeling fine and is no longer tired so tries to wiggle out of ringos grasp. "Im fine now sensei really, you can let me go now." Ringo only holds tighter and looks at her sternly "you were just shot in the chest and DIED! your definitely not okay!" Nanami slightly scared begrudgingly lets him place her down on a sofa. Even when she tries to sit up he grabs her shoulder and forces her back down. Everyone instantly surrounds her, quartet night however move to the other corner trying to calm down ai and ranmaru who is removing his costume soaked in nanamis blood. Heavens stands a fair way behind the sofa staring at nanami with worry as starish surround the sofa. Masato kneels down by nanamis head still clearly shaken and grasps onto her shoulder tightly as his hands shake "thank god.. thank god your alive." He states clearly unnerved as his usually cool voice wobbles with emotion. Tokiya then in a panic checking over her "do you feel okay nanami!? No other injuries or blood loss?! Your okay?" She looks at him sith kind eyes and says plainly "im fine everyone, thank you for worrying." With that she holds her breath and jumps up on the sofa stretching as ringo tries to wrestle her back down but she jumps off waving her arms. Everyone in the room is now looking at her in wonder of how she is able to act like that after what just happened minutes ago "seriously I'm fine! See?" At this Ai speed walks over to nanami with his eyes covered by his bangs. As she notices she turns slightly to see him. she is enveloped in a shaky bone crushing hug and Ais whimpering voice " thank god.. if you died, protecting me.. I, I..." nanami understands so hugs him back letting him relax into her more and stop shaking. His head is now pushed deep into the crook of her neck as she pats his head until he seems to remember something and grasps her shoulders tightly and with wide eyes shouts at her "don't ever do something like that again you idiot! No matter what!" Nanami now with sweat dripping off her forehead gave a fake chuckle "ah hehe, okay. Sorry to scare you so bad. You too everyone." She then bows to everyone in the room and they all seem satisfied.

Camus is the first to speak up after that, " we have a lot of questions that need answering though here since we still seem to be in a pretty terrible situation." He moved a blind slightly to see multiple space ships hovering in the distance. Everyone joins him. Syo with wide eyes exclaims "woah, no way. This. This is actually happening. An alien invasion." Nanami looks out too with a serious expression. "It appears they mean to gas the planet." Everyone looks at her confused. " those ships appear to be carrying large quantities of gas, and I can only guess its the sort they have on there home planet used to feed newly created clones. They really do intend to turn this place into a birthing station." Everyone looked at her gob smacked "hey, how do you know that much nanami?" Asked cecil to which nanami calmly turned to him and stated "couldn't you tell from what happened earlier?" Everyone paused and then remembered what resurrected nanami in the first place "lucky thing that I was still in a human body, that way the regeneration energy from my watch returned my body to its normal state rather than a full regeneration process. That would have had even more explaining to do." "What are you saying nanami?" Asked tomochika holding nanamis arm gently. Nanami turned to her best friend with a soft expression " I was able to regenerate and live because I'm an alien as well." Everyone including tomochika went wide eyed at this reveal. She even let go of her arm and walked back a step staring wt her friend. Nanami closed her eyes and sighed. " I understand that that was a big shock and ill explain everything in more detail later. But for now, i need you to know that im not your enemy. In fact im going to save this entire planet." Ren looked dumb founded "what? How?" Nanami skipped over to the door happily "dunno yet!" She then jogged up to her room and everyone else followed again "but first I need my stuff! Where was it? Ermm... what? Ah! Yes!" She then entered her room and took out a brief case from under her bed. As she unlocked it she saw her Tardis key next to her green sonic screw driver (matt smith era) resting above her sonic paper. She snatched them all up with a smile putting her key around her neck and her sonic paper in her jacket pocket. "Ah, long time no see!" She said happily while flicking her screw driver up to make sure its working okay. "Um, nanami? What are those?" Asked otoya from the door way. Nanami sprang back up and headed straight to the door causing otoya to panic and walk back bumping into everyone else who was following. " just some alien bits and bibs ill tell you later!" She said zooming down the corridor once again. Making sharp turns as she went. She finally made it to shinings office and turned on his big screen and speakers connected them to his computer and microphone then aimed her screwdriver at the computer "now then, lets have a little chat with the Sontarans shall we?" "what? Are you nuts?" Shouted yamato. Nanami simply smiled " quite possibly" and then pressed the button causing the little machine to make a high pitched noise and the big screen to come to life to the image of the Sontaran fleet. Seemingly cought off guard some of the Sontarans looked to the screen with shock. Everyone except nanami became clearly terrified of seeing them again. "What are you doing nanami!?" Ringo shout-whispered from the corner of the room "giving them a chance" was all she said, everyone stared at her in awe of her seriousness never seeing her like this before. "I wish to speak to general staal of the 10th Sontaran fleet. That is the name of this unit correct." Asked nanami matter of factly. One of the potato like creatures stepped forward to this name "I am general staal, do you represent the human race on this matter welp?" "I do indeed, and i am contacting you to ask for your surrender. I will only give you one chance" Everyone else in the room wanted to grab her and shut her up right there and then but where to afraid to move. The general gave a mocking laugh "you have the spirit of a soldier little one, i will congratulate you on that. However, despite not knowing you had the technology to communicate with our fleet we are strong in our belief that we are able to destroy your civilizations with ease. Why do you believe that we will surrender to your puny forces?" He states mockingly "because you are breaking codes of the shadow proclamation by attacking a level 5 planet. Such acts will result in heavy consequences. Not to mention it is under my protection right now so you should be very afraid." Despite nanami looking very cool everyone is freaking out at what she is saying to this talking potato. He seems to consider what she is saying with w troubled look " as this planet is level 5 you are clearly not of this world. Who are you to consider yourself alone a threat to our mighty forces?" Nanami glared at the screen for a phew seconds before replying "I'm the doctor, thats why you should be very afraid." Upon hearing that sentence he looked at her with wide fearful eyes confusing the rest of the room "impossible!" He simply stated "no matter who you are even if you truly are the doctor! Our glorious empire shall have this world and destroy any who should oppose us! Include those of the shadow proclamation sonta-HAH!." And with that he ended the transmission, nanami let out a tsk sound as she turned for the door "what the hell was that nanami!? That wasn't a negotiation at all! Now, what are we gonna do!?" Shouted nagi as they all followed her speed walking away again. She stopped by nagi however and looked him dead in his eyes causing him to stop. "I'm going to save you just as I said." With that everyone was stunned silent once again and simply followed nanami "which way to the laboratory? With the electrical equipment?" Ai ran in front of her "this way!".

As soon as they entered nanami instantly turned on the computer using her sonic screwdriver again "I'm just sending out a quick distress call, should be shielded from the sontarans receptors on this channel. As soon as she was done with that she started picking up wires and bits and bobs and welding them together or fixing them in place lightning speed. Kira looked out the window this time to see the gas nanami was talking about was being released. Worried he shouted for everyone to come see to their horror, they all watched the gas block the sky and slowly drop to earth. They could soon taste it and it burned their lungs. "Nanami... whateve*cough*er your doing.. please.. *cough* hurry" asked tokiya. Nanami seemingly not as affected as everyone else finished with her machine and ran to the roof with ai, ranmaru, camus, reiji and ringo behind her. The rest were all coughing too much. "I really hope this works," said nanami

Somewhat worried. "What is that thing," asked ringo between coughs as he used his scarf to cover his mouth "It's an atmospheric converter. It should have enough power to destroy all of the gas they have deployed all over the world. They won't have any more to convert it again afterwards either." With that she placed it on the roof and smashed the red button causing a fireball looking thing to erupt from it. As they watched it fade into the foggy sky hoping it works the sky bursts into flames and spreads rapidly all over. Eventually, as nanami whispers please and come on the sky finally reveals its beautiful blue colours once again. Everyone able to breath clearly again looks to nanami with happy faces about to say you did it and that was amazing until she picks up the contraption and sprints to the door shouting "now were in trouble!" As she goes down the stairs the rest appear no longer suffering from the gas "what did you do?" Asked eiichi baffeled by nanami "she did it! With that machine she cleared the sky!" Shouted reiji happily hugging eiichi who was surprised but then welcomed it, nanami continued to run back to the lab, checking to see if her signal was received and smiled to see they had deployed troops. Not until staal appeared on her screen again "damn you doctor! You shall rue this day! We shall still take this planet the tradition sontaron way! By force!" He yells cutting off his transmissions. From the window the fleet can be seen facing a huge laser cannon to the earth "that cant be good!" Shouts reiji as nanami looks on in worry hoping they will arrive on time the fleet is attacked by another large ship. Nanami jumps pumping her fist in the air as the others watch in amazement "hey, who is that!?" Asked syo seriously pumped from watching something so cool, like from a movie. The sontarans ship begins to explode as the other places a force field tractor beam around it pulling it up out of the atmosphere so it can explode sway from earth. Nanami begins to sigh as everyone else yells and shouts "yes!" And "we won!" Tomochika hugs her best friend "nanami! You did it! You saved us!" Nanami pats her arm giggling.

Finally, everyone felt like they could breathe, this didn't take Camus long, however, to start on his rampage of questions once again. "okay nanami, everything is fine now right? No more threats?" nanami turned to him with a bright smile "yep! We are all clear now!" "while that is certainly good news, there are still a lot of questions that you have to answer now" nanamis smiling face turns slightly strained as she sweat drips. Tomochika lets go of her again remembering what her best friend said earlier. "so… your like them? An alien I mean?" asked a nervous Syo "is that okay?" this question came to a shock for everyone. As it was once again confirmed that she was, in fact, a different species from a completely different planet. "um.. yeah, I guess. Its all a bit strange for us at the moment. Could you please explain yourself to us, so we understand better?" asked Reiji. To this Nanami let out a sigh, not in annoyance or anything, just the fact that she must explain herself and expect the worst response. "shall we all sit down then? Can we borrow your meeting room president?" shining nodded his agreement and lead everyone to the meeting room. There were so many of them they're however that the adults, tomochika and some of Heavens had to stand at the back and lean against the wall.

As Nanami went to sit down in the head seat where shining usually sits everyone watched her in awe. Realising the new possibility of her being a creature from another planet. A friendly one, unlike the others. It was like watching a rare animal in a zoo. She sat and faced everyone with a small smile on her face "I suppose reintroductions are in order, as you can guess my name isn't actually Nanami Haruka" everyone got excited then for a minute realizing that she had an unusual alien name "My name is the doctor! It's nice to meet you all" nagi made a strange exhale noise "hah!? Doctor? That cant be your name! I was expecting something cool like astria or 0087 or something." The doctor pouted at nagi "what? My name is cool! But anyway, that is my name just the Doctor. I'm a timelord from the planet Gallifrey, in the constellation of Casterburus." Everyone looked at her wide-eyed and in awe. There is a planet out there called Gallifrey. With REAL Aliens on it! "wait, nana- er Doctor, why didn't you tell us anytime sooner? We have known you for so long now, at least us in Starish. I thought you would trust us more with something like that." Said an upset Tokiya, the rest of starish kept their heads down feeling the same way. Realising that their precious composer isn't really who they thought she was. "Guys! Guys! Guys! I'm sure kohai chan has a reasonable explanation! After all it must be difficult being the only alien on a completely different planet. We don't know what she is going through. She was probably worried you would think of her as a… monster or something." He looked at her and she gave a shocked expression at how well he seemed to understand the situation she was in. but still, it wasn't really the case. "Thank you, Reiji, however, my explanation to that is a bit different. You see I only remembered I was a timelord once I died. Do you remember that glowing light that went around me? And its ever since then that I have been acting strange right?" everyone else thought about what she meant and agreed. "well that's because that's what woke me up, the whole time I was on earth with you I was biologically a human and have been living here about 10 years I would say. That is because I used a Chameleon circuit to hide my real Identity in a way. It was that old strange watch I always carried around despite it being broken." The doctor was looking around the room to see if everyone was catching on and they all seemed mesmerized by her story "I had to hide on planet earth for a little bit, caused some trouble with people A while ago, should be fine that I'm back now. However, they had scanners to search for my species. So, I thought the easiest way to avoid that would be to just become a human for a bit! A bit too long really. Ah, and it also traps my memories as a timelord in the pocket watch too in case I was captured for some reason and they used a lie detector on me it wouldn't work! Handy that isn't it?" I thought I would have opened it up sooner than this but oh well!" as soon as she was done explaining everyone blinked and took a moment to register what she had said. "so.. you were a human the whole time we knew you, which is why you acted like a human.. to hide from people. But when you were shot.. you woke up and turned into a er.. timelord again and got all your old memories back?" asked natsuki with an adorable questioning look. The doctor beamed at him "exactly! So I wasn't lying to you all I swear, I just didn't even remember being an alien." Everyone understood and so nobody held it against the doctor for not letting them know. "anything else?" she asked leaning back with her legs crossed, looking like a real business manager in the top chair. "oh! Oh! Yeah! Where is your spaceship! If you were hiding here all this time, then you must have one that got you here in the first place!" asked Yamato. The doctor looked at him for a second before shouting "OH YEAH! I FORGOT ABOUT MY TARDIS!" she instantly jumped up and ran out of the room causing everyone to follow and yell "wait up!" as they ran the doctor explained "the Tardis is the name of my ship! She's currently hiding as well, I remember putting her in a hiding mode I guess you could say." "doctor, are you dumbing stuff down to the basic level for us?" asked shion sternly with an accusing look as he ran next to the doctor. "er, maybe a little bit. But whenever I go to gobbledy gook as you say nobody understands what I'm saying!" they continue to run to the minibus. Ringo is sat in the driver's seat with the doctor next to him. They wait for everyone else to enter and have their seatbelts on. "okay doctor, where to?" "grandmas house!" she exclaimed while fist pumping the air in excitement. She really is different now with her real memories everyone thought.

Once they arrived at nanamis grandmas she was waiting outside the house and ran to her once she got out of the mini van "oh thank goodness you are all okay!" she said in a worried tone. The doctor hugged her grandma before saying "hey, grandma. Thank you for everything but ive woken up now. You have been such a big help." She said in a sweet and thankful tone. Grandma opened her eyes in shock. "so, that's you now? Doctor?" the doctor nodded with a happy smile "you took such good care of me! I don't know what I would have done without you!" grandma chuckled "oh nonsense I loved it! You made a wonderful human! Plus, I owed you A great debt. I just hope I paid it off to you." The doctor gave her one last hug before whispering "you did, thank you grandma." Before separating. "now do you remember where I hid the Tardis? It was around the forest wasn't it?" "yes, I believe so dear. "okay! Then we should be close enough for me to use my sonic screwdriver to get to it exactly. It wouldn't have worked all the way back in the mansion due to the cloaking device I activated." She swished up her screwdriver and buzzed it in a circle until the buzzing became more prominent in a certain direction. She smiled before saying "alonze!" and striding off in that direction "what the heck does that mean?" asked Ranmaru. The doctor looked back over her shoulder "it means let's go in French!" and off they went in search of the Tardis

The doctor's screwdriver became more prominent now as she waved it about in front of her. Everyone was getting excited to find a real alien spaceship! All huge and futuristic and metal and… wood? "tada!" she said waving her hands towards a bright blue box with leaves growing all over it. A tiny old blue box.. made of wood. "um are you sure she didn't get shot in the head?" nagi sarcastically commented "oi!" shouted syo pissed off at nagis rude words to the doctor. She giggled "yeah I know it doesn't look like much but its disguised to look like that. You see it has a chameleon circuit linked into it however it doesn't work how it did for me. You see wherever it aperates to before it does, so it scans the nearest 100 miles and transforms itself into something that would blend in with its surroundings no matter what it looked like!" everyone was very impressed with that explanation. "aand then I went to 1940s England and the circuit broke so its been stuck as a police box ever since." Some giggles could be heard from the crowd as she removed the shrubs growing on the tardis "ah! There! Good as new! You know what, you can make as much fun of how it looks as you want but I quite like it. I think it looks classic." She folded her arms looking at it for only a second before she skips to the doors and unlocks it. "right! Now, this is where the fun stuff is!" " im not looking out for much considering." Another sarcastic remark from nagi "hey Yamato! You said you wanted to see a spaceship! Come on!" yamato sighed now not so exited "well I guess." He walked in with his eyes closed and his hands in his pockets slouched over and opened them again just as he was about to go through the doors and stopped. Everyone was looking at him puzzled they couldn't see the inside of it. But then he walked in much faster and was looking around him "w,what!? This.. this is!? No way!" they could all hear him say. Syo was curious too so went to see what was happening "what is i-"he was cut off mid-sentence before running in too. How could they run in it was so small? Everyone else thought. Yamato then walked back out completely awestruck and walked all the way around the box touching each side. "yamato? What are you doing?" "its.. its just a little box.." "yeah?" answered eichi. Yamato turned to them all with wide amazed eyes. "but…but…" clearly having trouble with what to say syo comes running out too shouting for everyone as the doctor leaned on one of the doors grinning "ITS BIGGER ON THE INSIDE!" he finally shouted before running back inside. Syo followed and the doctor moved out of the way to let them in "what do you mean its bigger on the inside? It can't be that much bigger?" said nagi as he went to go In next all ancsty and stuck up. Everyone else followed then super interested at what they ment. it was still dark inside so nagi slowly walked in a step at a time with his arms outstretched waiting to collide with something. Everyone else followed as they could see a shadow suddenly in the distance for some reason. "welcome everyone, to the Tardis" said nanami somewhat of a distance away before flicking a loud lever and then everything suddenly lit up. Nanami was standing in front of a strange console unit with a glowing glass cylinder in the middle that had pieces moving in it. Everyone walked inside looking in every direction. It was huge. And everywhere was covered in futuristic lights and metals. But more importantly it. Was. HUGE! "wha-" nagis breath was taken away as he gripped onto one of the handrails near the entrance. Everyone piled in being completely amazed as syo and yamato started running around. The amazement slowing down leaving just giddiness as they could be heard shouting "this is alien stuff! It's a real spaceship! There are even more corridors down here!". Nanami walked towards them all once again and she looked like a strange goddess surrounded in the light from the console unit "this isn't just a spaceship, however, the thing about being a timelord. Is that naturally, we have machines that can let us travel through time as well as space." "so you mean this is!" started Masato "yep! T.A.R.D.I.S stands for time and relative dimensions in space. This isn't just a spaceship. It is also a time machine!" she raised her hand out to everyone. "welcome aboard!"


End file.
